


Ties

by petrichor_13



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_13/pseuds/petrichor_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他們三人的生活以詭異的方式纏繞在一起，看似緊密卻又若即若離。<br/>當Diana察覺到這一點，她以自己的方式修復了這層關係。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *BvS衍生，主Trinity，含有些許Superbat (大概...XD  
> *更改部分電影劇情請注意：  
> Batman、Superman、Wonder Woman在與Doomsday的戰鬥中都順利的活下來，但Superman在戰鬥中受到攻擊的傷口仍然經過一段時間才恢復。  
> 

**

在結束與Doomsday的戰鬥後，Alfred曾說過「老爺不再那麼尖酸刻薄了，與前些日子相較起來。」  
Diana大概能猜到這是超人帶給他的正面影響，讓傷痕累累又暴躁的蝙蝠找回人性的部分。她樂見於此種情況。

近日，為了進行尋覓其他超人類的工作，Diana時常出入韋恩大宅，而Bruce的工作室便成了臨時的追蹤基地。他們偶爾會聊起工作以外的事，有時她會從那位老管家的手藝切入話題(她真的很喜歡那些精緻又美味的餐點及熱茶)，有時她也能察覺到Bruce對自己的過往抱有一定興趣。Diana並不介意分享她的故事，畢竟她身上有太多故事了，雖然這些回憶已經不再困擾著她，但能與值得尊敬的人分享仍會激起她愉快的情緒。  
此外，她也很喜歡這間玻璃屋。周遭的環境讓她感到平靜，而平靜是一種很難追尋的情緒。如何在漫長的時間洪流裡保有平靜，卻又不失熱忱，這大概是Diana終其一生都必須面對的問題。

 

「我怎麼都沒看見Clark?難不成你禁止他進來嗎?」Diana走到Bruce身後，低頭看著正在電腦前埋頭苦幹的男子。

高譚騎士愣了一下，像是在思索著該如何回答。  
Diana不疾不徐的走向另一張工作檯旁，拉出椅子坐了下來，滿臉打趣的盯著對方，像是一個準備聆聽睡前故事的女孩。

「我的天，別露出那種表情。」Bruce皺了皺眉，Diana回給他一個完美的笑容。  
蝙蝠俠嘆了口氣，用有些緊繃的聲音說道

「我們最近......有一點，尷尬。」  
女人眨了眨眼示意對放繼續說下去。

「......Well，覺得尷尬的大概只有我。他這幾天應該都待在堪薩斯吧，他的母親生了一場重病。」Bruce撇了撇嘴，傾吐這些較於私密的心事實在不像他的作風。

 

過去看穿他的工作都是由Alfred來做，但自從眼前的女戰士和氪星人逐漸闖入他的生活圈後，老管家便自然而然的把這項重擔交付前者。  
Bruce對此沒有怨言，他只是不太習慣。

「你確定這是最近才有的問題嗎?」Diana端起Alfred方才為她泡好的早餐茶，優雅地啜飲一口。  
Bruce抬起右手捏了捏眉間，暫時停止敲敲打打的動作。他也希望自己能夠把一切都講出來，但他真的非常不善於此事。

「你可以過些時候再告訴我，反正我有的是時間。」Diana聳聳肩。

然而Bruce知道眼前的女人早已摸透卡在他心頭上的芥蒂。

 

大戰過後Diana和他相處的時間很長，這個女人就像她自己曾經說過的一樣特別。最讓Bruce欣賞的一點，大概是Diana總是能看破他心裡所想的，卻不會逼著他講出來。真相在她的面前是如此容易被挖掘，卻也如此容易被隱藏。

「曾經有人告訴過我，把心事講出來會舒服一些。」Diana的眼底流露出少見的溫柔。

「也有人和我說過類似的話。但我一直很難將之付諸行動。」Bruce苦笑了一下，感覺思緒正在逐漸遠去，游向一個他自己也難以觸及的未知之地。

 

「不過，老實說，我有點訝異於你的愧疚感直至今日都無法消散。」  
Diana沒有繼續看著對方，只是靜靜望向玻璃屋外的湖面，看著薄霧冉冉上升而後消散在半空中。

Bruce在吞下半杯美式咖啡後沙啞的說

「我大概是比妳更驚訝的那個人。」

 

 

 

*

_一切都令人難以忘懷。  
\-------父親堅定的眼神，母親顫抖的聲音，還有微風擦過樹梢末端時，在他身後搖擺不定的一抹鮮紅色。_

 

Clark向窗外看了一眼，堪薩斯的陽光和他初次沐浴其中所感受到的一樣，正以他能察覺的緩慢流速灌進全身上下所有細胞。彷彿那晚他所吸進的綠色氣體。

\----「Breathe it in. That's fear.」他還記得蝙蝠俠是這麼說的。

而這種恐懼感一旦曾經滋長，便難以忽視。即便當時受到氪石影響的細胞早已修復完畢，異樣感仍然縈繞在超人的心頭上遲遲無法抹去。在夢裡，Clark記得所有事情是如何失去控制，最後又是如何彌平。

宛如灰燼落下一般。

 

突然，他看見一滴雨從兩百公尺外落下，整片烏雲以大軍壓境的姿態朝他的方向快速飄移。  
堪薩斯久違的下雨了。這是Clark向Bruce請假回到家鄉後的第一場雨。  
他還記得年幼的自己花了不短的時間才習慣雨聲。不論是落在屋頂、農田或是卡車上的，每一種旋律都毫不留情的拍打在自己異於常人的感官，讓他無處閃躲。然而直至今日，這種普遍的天氣現象甚至變成他獨處時的最愛。

吵雜，卻又寂靜。

 

Clark緩慢的走向門口，木製階梯因為長年未整修而不時出嘎嗤聲。他伸出右手讓雨水在掌心匯聚成一小灘水窪，理所當然的，最終他沒能留住任何一滴水，只是靜靜的看著彷彿鏡面般的透明液體反射出他所熟悉的風景和自己的臉龐。  
那股異樣感仍然揮之不去，反覆不停的從記憶深處席捲而來。他想起親生父親為他準備的藍色制服以及紅色披風，想起胸前代表希望的符號，想起過去他所感受到的迷惘，想起自己差點隨著高譚蝙蝠一同墜落的那個瞬間。

而一切都是如此令人難以忘懷。

 

「Clark?」躺在床上休息的瑪莎輕聲呼喚著他的名字，他快步走進屋內微微低下頭，即便有超級聽力，Clark仍然想離母親更近一些。

「Mom?妳需要什麼嗎?」瑪莎只是笑了笑然後搖搖頭。她的臉色疲倦，但比起前幾日已經恢復元氣許多。

「我很好，只是你不應該一直待在這，Clark。這個世界需要你。」瑪莎伸出雙手輕輕撫摸兒子的臉龐，就像她時常做的那樣。

「Mom......」

「或許你可以邀請你的朋友，如果你堅持待在這裡的話。」

「他們都很忙碌。」Clark聳聳肩。這是實話，但他知道只要自己開口，Diana和Bruce還是會過來。只是Clark不覺得這件事有如此過人的優先性和必要性能讓另外兩位夥伴拋下手邊的工作。

「如果說是我想見見他們呢?」瑪莎笑了一下，她一直很想再見見那位也有著披風的蝙蝠先生，和神秘的女戰士。

Clark有點錯愕的看向自己的母親，但仍然輕輕點了點頭，在留下一個笑容後便走進廚房準備午餐。

 

那天晚上，Clark悄悄地來到高譚，他本該先知會Bruce一聲的，他知道蝙蝠俠並不喜歡其他人闖入自己的領地，即便他們已經是朋友。他從遙遠的一端便聽見蝙蝠俠低沉的聲音，隨後在一棟20層樓的建築物頂端發現對方。按原定計畫，他應該迅速的向Bruce提起瑪莎的邀請一事，然後離開。  
但當Clark在幾十步的距離外逐漸靠近時，他遲遲無法將視線從那塊純黑披風與上頭尚未乾涸的腥紅血跡上移開。  
猛然地，一切都開始下沉，墜入那個促使蝙蝠俠升起的瘋狂城市。  
他嘗試追逐那道陰影，男人卻露出一個難以看透的表情。  
那表情像是在說：

「別跟著我。我總是會找到你的。」

 

Clark愣了一下，雙腳彷彿被地面抓牢一般，逼的他無法動彈。在他終於能嘗試起飛後，腦海裡只剩下那道黑色弧線俐落劃開黑夜的畫面。

 

_而一切......都是如此令人難以忘懷。_


	2. Chapter 2

**

Clark正端坐在屬於Bruce的玻璃建築內。不時有一股冰冷又獨特的孤獨感悄悄從他的腳趾尖向上擴散。他抬頭打量著四周，屋內和幾個禮拜前一模一樣，沒有任何更動，仍舊是大量的灰黑色壟罩著四面八方。

 

「所以，你昨天晚上找我有什麼事?」Bruce從樓梯間走了上來，Clark一抬頭便看見對方左肩上的傷口。

「瑪莎，我的母親，想見見你們兩個。當然，你絕對有權利可以拒...」

「什麼時候?」沒等Clark說完，Bruce便接著問

「依你的時間吧，大忙人。」他笑了一下。

「那我和Diana搭明早的飛機過去。」Bruce朝他點頭，伸手拿了半瓶威士忌便走過來和Clark併坐在沙發上。

 

「她還好嗎?」

「恩，和第一天比起來好多了。」

「那很好。」

短短三句話便終止了話題。  
Clark並不是不擅於聊天的人，但每當面對這位高譚騎士，他總是找不到合適的話題。當然，只是靜靜坐著的感覺也很好，然而難以猜出Bruce的想法這件事偶爾會讓他感到徬徨不安。  
況且，即便Bruce沒有明白說出來，他們之間的確實有道隔閡在逐漸擴張。Clark不能理解事情為什麼會發展至此，但他還是能猜到原因。

那個下著雨的黑夜，以及那日之後的無數個夜晚。

他能理解蝙蝠俠當時的行為。這個男人的怒火，不安，以及他所想實現的正義。但他對自己是不是每次都能救下Bruce而感到遲疑。

他們應該好好談一談，然而Clark什麼也說不出來。  
他胸前的標誌，對Bruce來說到底意味著著什麼，是否和他所感受到的一樣沉重，Clark不願再多想下去。

 

***

Diana在瑪莎開始和Bruce聊天後便退出了那小小的空間。  
她走進廚房，看見正在泡茶的Clark。  
「噢，Diana!妳要喝茶嗎?」Clark提起水壺的握把轉向她。

「不了。」  
Clark點點頭，還是為自己泡了一杯。從滾燙的熱水上方飄出的熱氣宛如在湖面上打轉的薄霧一般。Diana想著。

「謝謝妳願意過來。」Clark對她露出微笑。

「這沒什麼。......但我想起我也有件事想拜託你。」

「什麼事?」

「......Bruce。你需要和Bruce聊一聊。」

Clark抬起頭盯著Diana，彷彿Diana方才說出了什麼驚天動地的新聞。

「如果我們必須組織一個聯盟，那麼你們兩個人之間不能有疙瘩。」  
Diana停頓了一下，稍微壓低音量後繼續說道

「他仍然很在意那件事，那場大戰。我知道你看的出來，但你一直在閃避這個問題。是什麼阻擋了你?」

Clark看起來欲言又止。  
無數的回憶片段在短短幾秒鐘之內湧進他的腦海，鳴躁不已。他將雙手握緊，深吸一口氣後才緩緩開口

「我仍然感到迷惘，Diana。我不知道自己是否每一次都能帶給他希望。」  
Diana先是沉默了一會兒，隨後又露出Clark無法理解的笑容。

 

「你們對彼此有正面的影響，你有發現這點嗎?某種形式上，你和他很類似，所以情況並沒有這麼複雜。 **那一晚** ，你救了一個既悲傷又憤怒的人，而他也救了一個既悲傷又憤怒的人，僅此而已。」  
Diana突然加大的音量讓Clark不知所措。他抬頭望向正朝他們走來的男子。Bruce肯定聽見這番話了。

「附帶一提，我已經很久沒有安慰別人了，你們最好讓我感受到實質上的成就感。」  
語畢，Diana給了瑪莎一個甜美的微笑，便揚長而去。

留下Bruce和Clark靜默地盯著對方，宛如做錯事的男孩們。

 

 

**  
當晚，Bruce沒有馬上離開堪薩斯，他既不能，也不應該。  
Diana甚至 **借** 走了他身上所有從蝙蝠洞帶來的東西。這表示他連絡不到Alfred，也無法駕駛蝙蝠車離開。

他站在靠近碎石道的農場邊緣靜靜看著散發微弱光芒的星空。

 _如果在超人曾經帶給其希望的每一個個體上方點一盞燈，那麼整個地球大概會像在銀河中燃燒的超新星一樣明亮。_ Bruce暗自想道。

 

他想的很入神，以至於沒有察覺到Clark已經無聲地走近。

「嗨。」

「嗨。」Bruce微微顫抖了一下。他原以為自己大概要吹著冷風度過整晚。

「我記得高譚看不太到星星。」Clark隨口說道。

「你不會指望我們整晚都拿星星當話題吧?」Bruce轉頭看向Clark，對方的表情比他想像中的還要緊繃一些

「當然不。我只是不知道該從何開啟話題。」  
Clark苦笑了一下，便沒有再開口。他時不時用眼角餘光瞥向Bruce，整個人的肢體動作散發著不自然。

穿著西裝的男子忽視了這些，直接沒頭沒尾的說了起來。  
「其實，最讓我難以置信的部分是......在那之後你從來沒提過那一晚。連一次也沒有。即便是在挖苦我的時候。而我幾乎以為你忘了，畢竟你應該沒有什麼超級記憶力吧?」Bruce的嘴角突然微微翹起，露出不常見的單純笑容。

「這加深了你的罪惡感嗎?」Clark反問道。

「不。無論如何這份罪惡感都不會消失，差別只在於我能把它埋的多深而已。」Bruce聳聳肩。他從沒想過自己可以不必承擔這些。這些罪惡，不堪的往事，令他疼痛的回憶。

 

「那麼你呢?你能忘記差點死在我手裡的感覺嗎?」

「大概一輩子都忘不了。」  
因為那一切著實讓他感到難以忘懷。Clark這麼想著。但他並不希望Bruce留下那份罪惡感。如果可以的話。在過去幾個月，他已經粗略的了解到高譚是一個什麼樣的城市，以及那始終壟罩在蝙蝠俠身上的陰暗。即便無法站在陽光下，Clark仍然想確保在朦朧的迷霧中有光點存在，無論是以什麼樣的形式灑下。

「若將來我因為不可抗的外力因素而失去控制，同樣的情景大概還是會發生。阻止我的這件工作再適合你不過了，Bruce。不僅僅是你有能力勝任，更因為我信任你。而在我們三人之中，我最無法信任的便是我自己。」  
Clark說的是實話。他仍然在摸索自己能承擔多少來自四面八方的寄望，懷疑，批評。這些事情從來都不容易，他們三人也都心知肚明。

 

而Bruce面對Clark的發言竟頓時感到一陣語塞。  
很多時候他只是看著Clark便覺得莫名惆悵，彷彿這個世界過於幸運，就連自己也是。偶爾他也會想著Clark是本於什麼樣的心情在拯救他毫不認識的人，甚至是那些對他有敵意的。就像當晚的自己。  
而這些問題彷彿無解的迴圈不停繞阿繞，但Bruce其實是知道答案的。即便他無法輕易相信。

 

Clark的嗓音在此時中斷了他的思緒

「我的母親曾經這麼告訴過我，"Be their hero,or be none of it."。但有時我覺得，即便這個世界無法全盤接納我，能夠擁有你們也足夠幸運了。」  
Clark轉頭望向自己琥珀色的雙眼，像是在茫茫大海中抓住僅有的一塊漂流木一般。

Bruce無法確定接下來的話由他來講是否具有足夠的說服力，但他認為這句話再適合Clark不過。

 

_「當你以為你是隻身一人時，其實整個世界都在你身旁。*」_

 

他頓了一下，繼續說道  
「因為這就是你。絕大多數人對於你的想法。當然，我和Diana也是。」

語畢，他們倆都沉默了一會，只是靜靜聆聽著屬於堪薩斯特有的那份平靜。  
Bruce本以為自己沒有抓準時機說出方才那句話，但當他的眼眸再度染上透徹的藍色時，他和Clark都笑了。

 

也許，當時並不是他發現了Diana和Clark，而是這兩個人找到了他。

 

+  
「我們得好好謝謝Diana。」  
「同感。紐約時代廣場上那家手工冰淇淋怎麼樣?」  
「好主意。一起飛過去嗎?」  
「......Diana把車鑰匙拿走了。」  
「噢......」  
「........」  
「我帶你飛過去?」  
「............」  
「Bruce?」  
「......好吧。」  
+

 

*  
after...

 

Bruce和Clark在飛回高譚後不意外的在蝙蝠洞裡看見Diana的身影。  
他們一人提著一袋冰淇淋，把所有口味都買了回來。

「我猜這些都是給我的?」女人站了起來，視線在紙袋之間來回游移  
男孩們點點頭，把手中的東西輕放在工作檯上。

「很高興你們回來了，Master Wayne、Mr. Kent.」Alfred緩緩走向三人，手裡還端著剛出爐的精緻點心。

「如果可以的話請都到客廳休息用餐吧，我可不希望在修理蝙蝠車的同時還得清理餅乾屑。」大宅的管家一邊說著一邊將冰淇淋裝上托盤，而Bruce相當確定這句話是針對他。

 

在他們開始品嘗食物沒多久，Bruce以拿酒為由短暫離開客廳。Clark利用這個空檔突然問道  
「Diana，你當初是怎麼決定加入我們的?我是指，再度回到這個你已經刻意遠離百年的戰場。」  
女人停下挖杓的動作，輕巧的說

「Well，有一件事情是你我都很難否認的。」  
Clark點點頭，示意Diana繼續說下去

「Bruce有種讓人情不自禁想相信他的特質。」

名字的主人在此時緩緩走近，微微挑了挑眉。  
而Clark先是一楞，隨後嘴角勾起和Diana相同的弧度。

 

_他們不曾想過彼此的生活會以這樣的方式纏繞在一起。_

 

但截至目前為止，情況不能再更好了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自Joseph Campbell，原句：“And where we had thought to find an abomination, we shall find a god; where we had thought to slay another, we shall slay ourselves; where we had thought to travel outward, we shall come to the center of our own existence; **where we had thought to be alone, we shall be with all the world**.”  
> 


End file.
